falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
United States Chemical Corps
United States Chemical Corps is a division of the Enclave in 2241. Background The Enclave did not return to the mainland for decades and did not interfere with continental affairs. It was not until c.2140 that the organization became aware of survivors on the mainland. It is not known what caused this decision, but it was in this time that the Enclave adopted a policy deeming it the sole remaining bastion of "pure," mutation-free humanity on Earth.State of the Nation: "We will be the first generation free of the mutant threat in over one hundred years." Cohabitation with wastelanders was deemed untenable,The Chosen One: "{292}{}{I think you're overestimating things a bit.}" Dick Richardson: "{293}{prs62}{Not at all. Look to the future. Sure muties and men could get along for a while, but before you know it, the numeric pressure of your kind would tell. No, a line must be drawn in the sand - the buck stops here.}" (Qhprzrch.msg) leading to the decision to pursue extermination of "mutants."The Chosen One: "{166}{}{What is clear enough? What information?}" Charles Curling: "{168}{}{Why the information that you and your tribe are no longer human, of course. Since your tribe has only been out of a vault (let's see Vault 13 wasn't it?) for some eighty-odd years, anyone out longer is certain to have been even more compromised. Yes, I'm afraid that the conclusion is unavoidable.}" The Chosen One: "{169}{}{Conclusion? What conclusion?}" Charles Curling: "{170}{}{Why, I thought that I had made myself perfectly clear. The conclusion that you, and all your kind, are no longer human. In order to retake the earth and to maintain the integrity of the human race, all you mutants will have to be destroyed.}" (QCCURLNG.MSG)The Chosen One: "{235}{}{Rebirth? What do you mean?}" Dick Richardson: "{236}{prs40a}{The only way for true humans, and democracy, to be safe is to cleanse the mutants from the globe. We humans will take back that which is rightfully ours.}" (Qhprzrch.msg) It was 2236 that brought a breakthrough in the activities of the Chemical Corps, responsible for developing the means to carry out Enclave's genocide. On July 20th, 2236, Enclave scouts (re)discovered the ruins of the Mariposa Military Base.Fallout Bible 0, 2236: July 20 "Enclave scouts discover the remains of the Mariposa Military Base and find it partially destroyed." The Chemical Corps and other scientists began to scour the base, while assault squads began gathering slaves to use for excavating the base.Fallout Bible 0, 2236: July-August "Enclave scientists and chemical corps scour the remains of Mariposa, while assault squads comb the desert for slaves they can use to mine the military base and get to the Vats. One of the squads includes soldier Frank Horrigan, 25 at the time, recently removed from duty on the President's secret service to take some RNR time in the wastes after some undocumented psychotic blunder or another." Excavation began in September. The slaves and construction crews dug into the collapsed base, removing tons of rock. Unprotected wastelanders were exposed to low levels of FEV in the ruins, released after the base self destructed and mutations began to occur. At the same time, Frank Horrigan was exposed to the virus and sent to the oil rig for study.Fallout Bible 0, 2236: September "Enclave construction crews and super mutant slaves begin excavations. They uncover the FEV virus, and mutations begin to occur in the human workers. Frank Horrigan comes into contact with the FEV and is sent to the Enclave labs for study." The excavations were completed in January 2237. Shortly after Enclave scientists managed to obtain a pure sample of FEV and leave the base, the mutants rose up against their Enclave overseers. After suffering heavy casualties, the Enclave forces fell back and sealed the mutants in the ruins of the facility.Military base outside Although it came at a heavy price, the sample allowed the Enclave to finally start research into the creation of a biological agent that would allow for killing mutants worldwide. Dubbed FEV Curling-13, after Lt. Col. Charles Curling, the leader of the project, the sample was modified and refined by the Chemical Corps into a staggeringly effective killer. The Enclave defined the project's goal as achieving a global clean sweep with a 99.5% extermination rate.The Project In the meantime, between 2236 and 2238, the scientists experimented on Frank Horrigan. The mutating trooper was kept heavily sedated: whenever he was conscious, "incidents" occured that result in major bloodshed.Fallout Bible 0, 2236-2238 "Horrigan gradually mutates from exposure to FEV, gaining the physique and slow, stupid, single-mindedness of a super mutant. He is kept heavily sedated, operated on, and studied. He is conscious for only brief periods at a time, then quickly sedated after the bloodshed is over." By January 2239, tests ran dry and the decision was made to use Horrigan for field work.Fallout Bible 0, 2239: January 23 "Tests begin to run dry on Frank Horrigan. It is suggested that he be used as a field operative and be used in tests in the wasteland against local populations." On March 27, 2239, Horrigan was sealed within power armor custom-manufactured to fit his massive physique. After a number of horrifically successful field tests, he became the Enclave's solution to a number of sticky problems.Fallout Bible 0, 2239: March 27 "Frank Horrigan is manufactured for his new role. A new version of Power Armor is built to accommodate his mass, and he is sealed inside. After a few horrifically successful field tests, Horrigan becomes the Enclave's solution to numerous sticky problems." In 2241, the project was in its final stages. Although the Enclave ran into shortages of certain critical chemicals, they got around that problem by forming a secret relationship with the Salvatores of New Reno: In exchange for laser pistols, the mobsters provided them with the necessary chemicals made in their drug labs.The Chosen One: "{247}{}{Great, so you have all this poison and no way to spread it around.}" Dick Richardson: "{248}{prs44}{We've run short of certain critical chemicals. We can get them from the drug labs of New Reno. If the mutant-mobsters use our guns to kill each other, just saves us the trouble.}" (Qhprzrch.msg)The Chosen One: "{460}{}{What kind transmissions are you talking about?}" Metzger: "{485}{}{The Enclave and New… hey. What the hell you care for? It's business. I need to be sure no one's trying to fuck me over. That's all you need to know.}" (DcMetzge.msg) Final testing required representative population samples for the toxin and the inoculation against it. The Enclave raided Vault 13 on March 16, 2242; the vault's inhabitants are taken to the oil rig, so that the inoculation rendering humans immune to the FEV-based toxin could be tested.Fallout Bible 0, 2242: May 16 "Less than a day later, Vault 13 is opened, only to be greeted by two Enclave verti-assault squads. The squads kill three of the citizens who were "resisting capture," and storm the Vault, kidnapping all the inhabitants." At roughly the same time, the village of Arroyo was also raided, to acquire subjects to verify the effectiveness of FEV Curling-13. By Autumn of 2242, the testing was completed and the target toxin efficiency of 99.5% was reached. 250,000 gallons were manufactured and prepared for release into the jet streams. However, hours before the toxin could be released, the Chosen One infiltrated the oil rig, assassinated President Dick Richardson and Frank Horrigan and triggered a nuclear detonation, obliterating the toxin supply and averting global genocide.The Chosen One: "{263}{}{There's no way in hell that I can let you do this.}" Dick Richardson: "{265}{prs50}{You can't stop it. The tests are complete and the toxin is ready for release. In hours, your villagers will be the first to make the ultimate sacrifice. The other mutants will follow. An unfortunate footnote in the continuing history of the human race.}" (Qhprzrch.msg) Interactions with the player character * Charles Curling, the leader of the Chemical Corps, is encountered on Control station Enclave and can be persuaded to give the Enclave a taste of its own medicine. Appearances United States Chemical Corps appears only in Fallout 2. Category:Fallout 2 factions Category:Enclave